Sailor Moon 2040
by Knight Europa
Summary: When a new group of villains emerge, its up to the Sailor Knights to stop them. Can their power, along with Alex's new Super Saiyan power help them?
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 1: Sorrowful Beginning._

Boots pounded against the ground, rain falling mercilessly on those that ran. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and lightning struck all over while the three warriors kept their pace.

"We have to keep running, don't stop until we find a safe place!" called the man in front, having brown hair and silver eyes with brown in them. He drew his sword and cut through a chain link fence, leading the two younger warriors into an old abandoned church. Panting, they would sit in the remaining pews.

"I can't believe it. To think they could kill them so easily." the younger female said. She had long purple hair, going past her shoulders, and red eyes. She looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists, trying to fight back tears.

"We can't give up yet, Nina. We can't let their deaths be in vain. Alex, what do we do next? They'll find us soon if we don't keep running." said a young male, looking like Nina, only his hair neon green.

"Calm yourself, Kain. They cannot detect us if we suppress our-"

Alex was cut off by the sound of rubble collapsing. Standing there were three shadows, shadows of men. One held a katana, one a broadsword, and one a book. Alex stood up and faced the three men down. The one with the katana stepped forward, still hidden in shadows.

"So you've finally decided to face us. That's mildly amusing." he said, the other two remaining silent. Alex held his sword out and shut his eyes. They flashed open, turning green, his hair going golden and spiked.

"You bastards are going to pay for killing my friends. But most of all, you shall pay for the Princess."

"Princess? Oh the Queen's bratty daughter. She resisted at first, but once I slapped her around some.. Well lets just say she gave up all hope."

"You..Killed..Rini. For that, you'll die even if I go down too!" Alex was truly enraged now, turning to Nina and Kain, he spoked.

"Go now and do not stop running! No matter what you do, do not stop running!"

Kain shook his head, standing up.

"But Alex, what about-"

"I SAID GO!"

"Come on bro, let's get going." Nina grabbed her brothers arm, and the two ran out of the church. Turning back to face his enemy, Alex rushed towards them, yelling.

"This is for my fallen comrades! Rahhhhhhh!!"

The two siblings panted, their feet carrying them down the broken streets and alleyways. From the church, they heard a blood curdling yell as a large shaft of energy shattered the roof of the church.

"Alex!!" Kain turned to run back, bur Nina grabbed him, shaking her head, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do for him, Kain. All we can do is run."

"..OK" he said, wiping his own tears away.

The siblings were stopped however by two shadowed women. One glared at Nina, licking her lips, fangs being shown off.

"Which do you want?" asked the second woman.

"I do like my boys young… But the girls eyes infuriate me." Raising a hand back, a dagger formed in midair. Cackling, she flung it forward. Nina had no time to react with her own weapon. The dagger embedded itself into her heart, she fell back slowly, the rain landing on her open, lifeless eyes. Kain sank to his knees, cradling her body while crying.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her."

The second woman grabbed Kain by his neck and lifted him up, a snake appearing around her arm. Hissing, the snake opened its mouth, a swirl of energy shooting out.

"No!!" Kain shut his eyes tight, the light becoming pure white.

* * *

The young man yelled as he fell out of the bed, his head thudding on the carpeted floor. Opening his eyes, Kain looked around to see his bedroom, the posters of various cartoons, icons, and the bunk bed he shared with his twin sister, Nina. The purple haired sibling poked her head over the top bunk, tilting her head to the side.

"That nightmare again?"

"Mhm. Only this time it was more intense. I have a feeling something big is going to happen, sis."

"And I think you've been watching too much anime. Get up and cleaned up."

Nina hopped off her bed and entered her own rest room, starting the shower, turning on some rock music. She and Kain were fourteen and thirteen, the daughter and son to Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Kain made his bed and also got cleaned up, the two wearing matching outfits but with different colors; Kain's was green while Nina's was purple, and both headed to the dining hall. There they were joined by two girls, one having aqua marine wavy hair, pale green eyes, and wore a button up blouse, skirt, and black shoes.

"Hey Misty, how's the violin practice going?" Nina asked as she started to eat a hot roll with butter.

"Great! I do have a great teacher after all." she giggled, looking down at Michelle before giving a wave to her mother, Sailor Neptune. Sitting down, she would whistle over to her best friend, who sported orange hair that went to her lower back, and matching eyes. The girl was eighteen. wore overalls with a black shirt underneath and sneakers, sitting beside Misty before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Tatiana, you look fantastic." Misty said, the eighteen year old giving a shy smile to her friend.

"Thanks, Misty. I heard you playing last night, think you're ready for the concert?"

"I need some more fine tuning, but I'll be ready for a good time. How's it going with your drumming?"

"It would be better if mama would stop focusing on training and more on music." Tatiana said, sighing. Amara, Sailor Uranus did help out with her drum playing, but would always spend most of her time with training her daughter to fight.

A young man sat down besides the four teenagers, sipping on orange juice and eating cereal. This was the son of Sailor Mars, or Rei, named Drake. He was just a year older then Misty and Tatiana, but he was born mute. He never spoke a word, but they could all tell through body language what he wanted. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans and boots.

"Good morning, Drake." Kain said cheerfully, getting a smile and wave back in response.

Down at the other side of the table sat a couple; a young man, age twenty-four with brown hair, silver eyes with brown, and wearing a white button up short-sleeved shirt, black slacks and shoes. A young lady, age twenty-five with pink hair in two long pony tails, the tops pointed at left and right angles. Her eyes were pink as well, all to match her pink outfit that consisted of a pink t-shirt, jeans and shoes. The two looked into each others eyes, blushing a little.

"Rini, I've been thinking about the date. The twentieth is a beautiful day, supposedly with no rain. What do you think, My Princess?"

"That's true, but I've read that the thirteenth is going to be perfect with very little humidity, My Prince.."

Alex turned to his mother and Rini's mother, Lita and Serena.

"What do you two think?"

Lita held up a hand, smiling while Serena giggled.

"It's your wedding day, you two need to chose it on your own. We can only help with setting the place up and clothing. You know the rules."

"Thanks a lot, mom." Alex said, sighing.

"Oh cheer up, honey. This is something to look forward too, our marriage." Rini said, taking his hand.

"That's true, I wonder what the others-ghk!" a glass of water was dumped onto his head by Tatiana, the other youngsters laughing.

"Chill out, Romeo. The wedding isn't for another four months."

"Very funny…"

The castle suddenly shook with such force; the walls beginning to crack and plaster fell from the ceilings.

"What could that be?" asked Amy.

"A quake?" Mina suggested.

"That's no quake, friend." Trista said, and she was right. The wall from the courtyard blew up, sending chunks of the wall to the dining hall. Everyone got up and headed right for source. The sky began to darken slowly; thunder rumbling.

Standing in front of them were six people. One stood in front of the five, looking at the Princesses and Princes, Queen and King emotionlessly. Walking forward, they all got a better look at him; he had combed backward blonde hair, a smooth looking outfit, like a tuxedo. There were three other men, and two women. They stepped forward to fall in line, each looking like a normal human being. The blonde one spoke first.

"We've come for the Knights. If you give them to us peacefully, there will be no blood shed. However if you refuse, we cannot guarantee your safety."

"You dare threaten our children and our Queen?" Amara called, however, the blonde one merely held his hand out sideways; a katana shot out of his hand, covered in blood and darkness.

"My name is Lucifer."

The second male came forward, holding his opposite hand out, a small broad sword like Alex's appearing, only this one had flames around the blade. He had red spiky hair, wearing leather.

"I am Michael."

The third male held both hands out, a book appearing in them, his long raven black hair going to his shoulders, wearing a cloak.

"Dantanian." he spoke, voice gruff.

The fourth male unsheathed a rather large sword, having one eye and shaggy hair, a large red cape over his black gear.

"You can call me Caim."

The first woman held her hands out as well, multiple daggers being summoned. She wore crimson red armor, but allowed her cleavage to be shown off, her hair a mix of grey and white.

"I am Belial, your worst nightmare."

The second woman and final warrior held out her right arm, a snake coiling around it and hissing. She bared her own fangs and cackled. This woman wore a snaked print outfit, but it almost looked like it was her own skin.

"My name is Lilith."

Alex walked forward to meet them, the other children following him.

"My name is Alex, these are my friends and comrades in arms; Drake, Tatiana, Misty, Nina, and Kain. What business do you have with us?"

"Our leader has ordered us to bring you back to headquarters." Lucifer spoke, his voice was smooth as silk.

"You see, he has much interest in your powers, especially what you call 'Galaxy Soldier Mode'. He believes that you six are more than just warriors; he wants your power to shatter the worlds. You can be his personal guards."

"Sorry, but we already protect Neo-Queen Serenity." said Tatiana, glaring at the six opponents. "Being evil just isn't our style."

"A pity. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. We, The Hunters now have no choice but to declare war against the Moon Kingdom." Lucifer shook his head, then took a step backwards. "Kill them." he said.

"Knights, it's time to show them what we got. KNIGHT EUROPA POWER!" Alex held his pendant up, becoming clothed in a black uniform with a sword sheathed on his back.

"Knight Titania Power!" Tatiana was suddenly in an orange outfit similar to Europa's, holding in her hands a giant hammer.

"Knight Larissa Power!" Misty's uniform was aqua marine, holding in one hand a violin, in the other a rod.

Drake snapped his fingers, a red uniform covering him, his weapon of choice was a naginata, a three bladed weapon atop a long pole. He had become Knight Deimos.

"Knight Memas Power!" Nina's suit was purple, and she brought out a bow, setting up an arrow to fire.

"Knight Telesta Power!" Kain's combat outfit was green, his fingers glowing.

"Attack!" Lucifer rushed calmly up the stairs, bringing his katana against Europa's sword, the two clashing their blades again and again.

Caim leapt up and brought his sword down upon Deimos' naginata. The mute warrior pushed up against him, going for a sideways swipe, which Caim leapt back to dodge.

Michael seemed reluctant to participate, but Titania's hammer had found him; he deftly side stepped the blow and sent out a punch to her rib cage.

"Ow! Don't you know men aren't suppose to hit women?!"

"Sorry, but I don't follow rules too well." he said, sending a kick to her chest; she fell onto her behind before getting back up and glaring at him.

"Grrrr that's it. TITANIA HAMMER!" she brought her hammer down to the ground, lightning surging toward Michael.

"Impressive!" He slid his hand over his sword, the fire forming a wall to protect him.

"LARISSA TIDAL WAVE!" Larissa placed the rod onto the violin and started to play. A tidal wave came up, she atop of it as it crashed into Belial, who had been trying to pick a fight with Memas.

"I hate being wet!" the villainess glared at the aqua marine-clad woman, and threw multiple daggers at her with lightning speed, however they were all stopped, sliced into pieces. By thin razor wires. Said wires would retract back into Telesta's gloves. He grinned and sent them out once more, but they missed Belial by mere inches.

"Nice one, bro." Meamas said, patting her brother on the head. Taking her bow and arrow, she let it fly toward Lucifer, who deflected both it and Europa's strike effortlessly.

"Come here, little girl." Lillith had leapt over the battle to land in front of Rini, She grabbed Rini by the neck, starting to charge up her snake. The others could not move, the snake having put a shackle spell on them. However, a male voice behind her spoke.

"Get your hands off my daughter-in-law, hag." turning to face the voice, a fist slammed right into her face, making her drop Rini and releasing the court from the spell. Gokan stood there, wearing his orange gi, looking from Rini, to Lita.

"Sorry I'm late, dimension travel way was clogged up."

"How dare you strike my beautiful face, you imbecile!" Lillith sent out a shirek that made more walls crack and crumble, swiping at the warrior. Gokan flipped backwards behind his son, looking at the battle; the Knights were fairing well against the Hunters, but clearly the opponents were more skilled.

"Son, remember the training we did?"

"You bet." Smirking, the father and son went into action, Gokan flipping Alex off his back so the son could pull a heel slam, and Alex grabbing his dad's arms to let him do a pinwheel kick. Lucifer leapt, side-stepped, and teleported backwards to his own group of warriors that had stopped fighting.

"Dantanian, do it."

Opening up the book, Dantanian held one hand out, eyes glowing.

"You shall know true sorrow and suffering." his voice echoing as he read a spell. The skies were now fully darkened, lightning struck the ground repeatedly. The castle was starting to crack everywhere. Neo-Queen Serenity looked to her husband, Endymion, who nodded solemnly. Taking Rini by the hand, she would take her to the Knights, where she, the King, and Princesses formed a circle around them.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Rini asked, noticing the sadness in her mom's eyes.

"You must live on to battle this enemy. It's up to you to shape the new generation and protect Crystal Tokyo. Alex, Rini, you are now the leaders of the Kingdom. Good luck everyone." The symbols of the planets glowed on their foreheads, a bright light surrounding the seven warriors.

"Mom, Dad, wait!" Alex called, but it was too late; they were gone from view, and the seven were transported into a church; like the one from Kain's dreams. They rushed outside, being able to see the castle.

The Queen and King held one another, eyes shut. The Princesses looked on as their fate loomed. Gokan held onto Lita, running his hands over her hair, hugging her into him, speaking only one word.

"….Lita…."

The six enemies had vanished; the Crystal Tokyo castle shattered, the spell Dantanian had cast shot forth a powerful negative energy from the ground, enveloping everything in that area. When the dust settled, everything was gone. Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princesses Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were no more.

At the church, the Knights all cried, holding one another. Nina, being brave for her little brother, held him in her arms as he wept, eventually falling asleep. Rini watched as her fiancée walked a few feet forward and fell onto his hands and knees, starting to sob uncontrollably. Rini tried to comfort him, but he let out a raging yell that echoed throughout the black skies, his hair turning blonde, spiked. His eyes turned green. Slamming his fists into the ground again and again, yelling.

"NO!!!!"

At The Hunters HQ, a man shadowed out by the darkness spoke.

"I assume the mission went as planned."

"Yes, Your Excellency. The Knights are now alone." Lucifer said in his calm voice.

"And now they're ripe for the game! Your Excellency, please allow me to go next!" Caim said, looking excited.

"No, Caim. The first to go will be Dantanian."

"If that is what you wish, sir." said the spell-caster.

"Indeed it is, you shall go and hunt."

"Understood."

Michael stood against the wall, his arms crossed while staring at the floor. He was deep in thought about the battle.

"Is something the matter, young one?" asked Belial, stretched out on a couch.

"What I think is none of your business, got that?"

"Sorry I asked. Hmph."

Lucifer turned to his comrades, smiling a sadistic smile, while his voice was perfectly calm.

"The Hunt… Is On."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 2: An Ally Lost_

The rain hadn't stopped falling for two days now. Inside the church were seven people; six knights and their newly appointed Queen. They were in the clothes that had been worn on the day of the attack, and hiding seemed to be the best option, at least until they developed a plan of attack to defeat the Hunters. Kain and Drake were on lookout, looking for signs of the enemy. Kain was currently talking to his mute friend.

"But the dream I've been having has to be connected to all of this. The attack, the attackers, everything! What do you think, Drake?"

His friend wasn't listening; instead he had put in a pair of headphones to drown out the younger knight's rambling. Giving a content smile, he allowed the music to flow through him, until Kain grabbed the headset and slapped it against his ear.

"Will you at least listen to what I say? You don't have to say anything. Just give a shrug or a headshake."

Drake glared at him for a moment, rubbing his ear before putting the headset up. The two walked downstairs to the main area, where Nina and Tatiana switched places with them, giving a smile of encouragement to one another.

Rini soon walked out of the restroom, poking her head around to see if Alex were anywhere near. Seeing he wasn't, she breathed a sigh of relief, but she froze when Misty talked to her.

"So what were the results?"

"What are you talking about, Misty?"

"You know full and well what I speak of, Rini."

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, poking her fingers together while whispering.

"Could you please not tell him? It's embarrassing and I need time to tell him-"

"Tell me what?" Alex asked, coming down from the confession room where he had been resting.

"That I found a day for the wedding!" she said, Misty sweat dropping while the Queen turned to her Prince. Taking him in her arms, she would give a smile before turning to Misty.

"Right?"

"Right" she said, smirking. With a shrug, she would make her way over to the pews and lay down in one.

"Awesome news! What day did you pick?"

"The twentieth. It's going to be a wonderful wedding."

"It'll have to be. The children need a form of happiness right now, a symbol of hope. But to be a King…. I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle it. I mean I don't feel like I deserve to be a King, Rini, and-"

"Doubt only leads to more doubt. You'll make a fine King. Your parents and my parents would be proud of both of us. Also." she took his hand and placed it onto her tummy, smiling. "Congratulations."

It took the man a few minutes to register the news, but once he did, his eyes widened in joy.

"I'm going to be a daddy?! HELL YES!"

"Yup! We're going to bring the new generation a ray of hope."

The two embraced tightly, but the celebration was cut short. A wall of black mist appeared in front of them, and Dantanian appeared with book in hand, looking them over with a look of non-interest. Slowly, he traced a finger along the edge of a pew, then flipped it over.

"What do you want with us?" asked Rini. The Knights came forward and prepared to transform, but the spell caster shook his head, and pointed to Alex.

"I wish for a one-on-one duel."

"You guys actually have an honor code? That's a shocker." said Kain, still ready for a fight.

"We take pride in The Hunt. Each warrior is given an opportunity to fight for a prize. We've taken the lives of many prey, young one." Dantanian gave off a wicked grin, his teeth were rotted, gums black.

"Moestitia quod Vereor vadum rip vestri viscus ex vestri bones." he said, in Latin. The book glowed brightly, a spell being cast from the words spoken. The two combatants were teleported outside in the rain.

Alex transformed and drew his sword, while Dantanian's book floated above his hands. Lightning struck between them; the bell that started the fight.

"Abyssus Murmur Vox!"

a bright blade shot out from the book, circular like a buzz saw. Alex held his sword out and sent his own attack out, slamming the blade into the ground.

"Europa Smasher!"

The green energy rushed forward to meet the blade, both attacks cancelling each other out.

"You're power is spoken of in dark corners, Knight Europa. To be a half-breed is a rare occurrence. Nex Slash!"

A torrent of souls shot out from the book, grabbing Europa and throwing him into a wall. Sliding down it, he would stand up and look at the book Dantanian held.

"_If I could just get that book out of his hands… That's it." _

Running forward, Europa did some random slashes with his sword, then threw it right at Dantanian's hands. The enemy dropped the book in order to form a shield around him. Taking the opportunity, Alex kicked the book away, the shield vanishing around his opponent. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Dantanian's cheek. Dantanian returned the punch, the two trading punches nonstop until the Hunter was on the ground, bleeding. Everyone walked out to see their friend victorious.

"Hahaha! You got whooped Mr. Mojo!" Kain said, laughing at the beaten enemy.

Breathing hard, Dantanian summoned the book, shouting.

"EGO mos non. VADO Unus!"

A large spear made of energy shot out from the book, Dantanian lying there; a desperation attack.

"WATCH OUT KAIN!"

The next moment turned black and white, Alex pushing the youngest knight out of the way. The energy spear pierced through his rib cage, sending him flying back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rini looked on in horror as her lover fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Slowly he got up, glaring at the Hunter. Picking up his sword, he would cough up some blood and shut his eyes. Wings sprouted from his back, and the Europa Blade glowed blue. His hair turned golden and spiky, eyes green. Nina and Tatiana looked in awe, Misty having gotten Kain up from the ground.

"Galaxy… Soldier Mode." Rini whispered.

"You're going to die, even if I die too…SUPER EUROPA SMASHER!!"

Alex flew forward, sending his sword into Dantanian's body. A large energy wave shot out, the spell caster yelling before being blown apart.

Color returned to the world, Alex laying in Rini's arms. His wound was mortal, it couldn't be healed and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Rini, listen…" he tried to speak, blood starting to drool from his mouth. She quickly placed a hand on his lips to quiet him.

"Save your strength Alex. You're going to be just fine.."

"I…I…" He coughed up more blood, a hand that was soaked in blood holding hers.

"It's ok. I love you as well…" Rini was starting to cry, the children gathered around them, crying as well.

"You… are leader of the Knights now…Kain… You.. Are second in command."

Kain shook his head, kneeling to the leader.

"But I caused you this pain.. I'm not worthy."

"You aren't to blame… You have untapped potential.. As do all of you. You must protect my unborn child.. No… You must shape the new generation… shape the galaxies."

Rini looked into his eyes, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Goodnight.. My… Dear… Princess." Alex slowly closed his eyes, only now, it was for the final time.

"Goodnight, my sweet…Prince. Alex…. Alex….." Rini buried her head into his chest, weeping. Her cry of agony echoed out through the night sky, the rain falling, as it had been for the past two days.

On the rooftop, Michael had watched, and now he teleported back to HQ, enraged.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 3: An Ally Gained_

"LUCIFER!!" An angry voiced yelled from the hall. The doors to the Hunter's HQ slammed open with a boot kick. Michael stormed in and immediately summoned his fire sword, marching up to Lucifer, who laid in Lilith's lap, head being stroked.

"Come now, Michael. What is with all this racket?" Lucifer asked, his eyes looking up at the red-haired warrior. Lilith was more aggressive, hissing at him for yelling at her lover, and brandishing his weapon.

"Don't you play stupid with me! You ordered Dantanian to kill Alex, even though you know killing is against the Hunter Laws! That man was going to be a father, and you took him away from his fiancée and child!"

"You actually mean to tell me you care for the enemy?" Lucifer stood up and summoned his darkness katana, unsheathing it.

"We don't Hunt to kill, why did you disobey that tradition?"

"You dare demand answers from our leader?" Lilith got up and held her arm out, but Lucifer held up a hand to stop her, shaking his head.

"Patience, Lilith. Allow me to show Michael the etiquette of manners."

Michael let out a yell as he swung his sword down upon Lucifer's katana, who allowed it to strike his own blade. However, he would grab Michael by the shirt with his free hand, and strike him in the face with a snap kick. The red haired warrior growled, shaking his head. Running once more, he and Lucifer continued to clash swords, but Michael would take a step to the side as Lucifer went for a stab, the fire blade actually striking the older Hunter's cheek. Putting a hand to the scratch and looking at the blood, Lucifer glared at Michael, roaring.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE BLEED!"

"Let that scar be a reminder of the day you made another enemy." Michael said.

"You want to join them so bad? Then GO!" Lucifer made rapid slashes with his katana, sending a burst of air in Michael's the direction. The force sent him flying out of the window and falling to the ground.

"Caim, go deal with them, and if Michael is with them, kill him!"

"You're the boss.." Caim grabbed his giant sword and vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kain, will you stop moping around and come eat?" Nina had been knocking on the confession room door that her little brother had locked himself in.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Fine, keep being a baby. Some second in command you'll make." with a humph, Nina walked back to the others, shaking her head.

"This is ridiculous, why don't we just bust open the door and drag him out?" asked Tatiana.

"Leave him be… He needs to grieve. He feels an immense sense of guilt, as do I." said Rini, half-heartedly eating her food.

"Rini, what happened to him wasn't your fault or his fault. Alex… died giving us a mission; to shape the new generation and protect the planet. Your child is the next in line of that generation. Don't worry, we will fulfill that request." said Misty, setting down a hot cup of coffee. They'd been getting food and drink from nearby buildings, surviving off it.

Drake placed a hand onto Rini's shoulder, nodding his head. She would give a small smile and pat his hand in a thanking way. Footsteps could be heard on the roof, and a loud crash alerted them.

"That came from the confession room." Nina bolted to the door, but this time not even the doorknob would move.

"KAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Michael slid down a rubble made ramp, cocking his fist back.

"LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" The cocked fist flew into the thirteen year old boy's cheek, the impact sending Kain flying into a wall, smoke produced on Michael's fist.

"What are you doing here?! You're one of them!" Kain stood and grabbed for his gloves, but Michael rushed him, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall.

"That man sacrificed himself for you, and gave you an order. Yet you sit here wallowing. For a kid who is supposed to have untapped potential and a Knight, you sure are being an ungrateful bastard. Honor his death and memory by proving his death wasn't in vain!"

Kain merely looked down, shaking his head.

"I'm not fit to be second in command. He died because of me.."

"You're just going to sit here and let them kill you? Fine, do as you please."

Michael dropped Kain and walked to the blocked door, holding a hand out and blasting the rocks with an intense heat blast. Opening the door, he would look at the group of Knights, sneering.

"That kid is hopeless, no doubt one of the Hunters is coming to fight you guys soon. My advice would be to get ready."

"What about you? Aren't you a Hunter?" asked Rini

"At the moment, I'm freelance." He pushed past Tatiana and sat down in a pew, glancing around.

"Sailor Knights! I've come to challenge you to a fight!"

The ground shook as Caim slammed the handle of his sword onto the ground, standing outside the church doors. They opened to reveal the Knights transformed, ready to fight.

"Ah good, at least ye aren't cowards. Which one of you will be brave enough t'fight me?"

"I will fight you" said Knight Titania, hammer held in her hands.

"No. I will.." Kain walked out, sliding on his gloves, giving the swordsman a dark glare.

"Kain…" Memas would reach out for his arm, but he shrugged her off and approached the hunter.

"I have to prove to myself that Alex's death was not in vain. He gave me an order before he died, and I intend to fulfill it!"

"You've got determination, young one. But can ye stand to my blade?"

" Bring it."

Caim picked up his giant sword and ran surprisingly fast with it, while Telesta brought his arms up and sent out many razor wires from his gloves. Caim grinned and stomped his foot on the ground while running, a chunk of Earth blocking the wires. Charging through the piece of ground, he shoulder tackled Telesta as the wires were retracting. The youngest Knight slid across the ground. Standing up, he once more sent out the wires, moving his hands rapidly in different motions, controlling them. Caim brought up ground shield after ground shield, slicing the wires each time he ran forward.

"I give ye points for tryin', lad."

Then the warrior kneed Telesta in the stomach, causing the Knight to lose his breath. Telesta fell to one knee, coughing. Sure of his victory, Caim brought his sword down to cleave the young man in two. However, his sword was blocked by another.

"Michael, so ye ARE a traitor. How disappointing."

"Sorry, but I don't follow rules very well, Caim."

Michael would start to send the Hunter back with his own attacks, but suddenly backed off and jumped back to Telesta.

"You ok, kid?"

"Yea but… why are you helping me?"

" You cast off the shackles of the little boy you were a few moments ago by proving to _yourself_. A man doesn't prove himself to anyone else, and your sheer bravery also helped."

"Thank you.." Looking at Caim, Telesta would hold up a fist in front of him.

"The path we walk has shown us the way. Hunter and Knight fight together!"

"Fight for a better tomorrow with yesterday's enemy, and shape the future for the next generation with our own hands!" Michael said.

The two of them then grinned, the air around the becoming heavy as they yelled in unison.

"COMBINING DESTINIES OF KNIGHT AND HUNTER! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

"A good speech, however, you shall become the trophies of the Hunters. GAIA CRUSH!" Caim slammed his hands together and large piece of ground shot up to the two combatants, who calmly dodged it. Caim grabbed his sword and began to charge, but he couldn't move!

"What.. What have you done to me?"

"You fell for my trap." Telesta said, and many razor wires appeared to bind Caim, hanging from many areas.

"But when did you-" Caim then realized; Michael intervening had given Telesta time to send out his wires!

"Time to send you back to the Abyss, Caim." Michael said, his sword burning brightly. He and Telesta stood together, staring Caim down as they powered up their attacks.

"Telesta…"

"Flaming Sword.."

"Razor…"

"Serpent.."

"ELECTRO STORM!"

"FIRE IGNITION!"

The wires started to crackle with electricity, the giant serpent Michael summoned split into many smaller serpents as they rode along the wires, heading full force into Caim.

"No, no please, give me mercy! NOOOOO!" Caim lit up, exploding into dark matter, then vanished.

Michael sent the sword back through his hand, then bowed on one knee, head lowered in front of Rini.

"Princess. No. _Queen_ Rini, I, Michael of the Flame humbly request to join the Sailor Knights in the battle against the Hunters."

Rini looked at her companions, then to Kain, who nodded his head.

"He's being sincere, Your Highness. If he wasn't I doubt he would have saved me."

"Alright. Rise, Michael. You are hereby allowed to join our ranks."

Nodding, the warrior stood and gave a thumbs up.

"I may be no Knight, but I can tell you about the Hunters. Seeing Dantanian kill Alex made me see that the Hunt isn't what it once was; we hunted for sport, never killing our prey. But now Lucifer has gone and changed… I wish to stop him."

"Looks like we're going to need a detailed explanation of everything you know." said Misty.

"You'll get one, but we need to rest, tomorrow we must train to become better opponents against the remaining enemies."

Nodding, Rini would look over to the mound beside the church; sticking out of it was the Europa Blade, and hanging off it of was Alex's pendant.

"We'll fight for a better tomorrow, with yesterday's enemy."

With that said, the warriors went inside for food, rest, and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 4: Femme Fatales_

"Alright Michael, tell us everything that you know about the Hunters." Rini said, hands folded on the table in front of her. The group had moved from their church base in order to throw off their remaining adversaries. Now they were in an abandoned warehouse, the former Hunter sitting across from the Queen with his hands behind his head, the Knights standing behind Rini.

" The Hunters have been around for over a millennia, the founders were very wise, and made a list of very strict rules. The first rule being that when hunting a human target for sport, you are to never kill them. Lucifer went against that rule, and I went against him. The very first were Genias, Orichalum, Arachne, and Duma, who was called 'The Angel of Silence'. Years went past and the Hunt went on peacefully, until Duma vanished mysteriously. The three that were left made their own small groups. Each group had a Leader, a Lieutenant, and Grunts, like an army. We don't know the identity of our Leader, but Lucifer is the Lieutenant. Each Hunter has their own weapon and elements. Dantanian had the Tomoe of Destruction, his element being Darkness. Caim had the Broadsword of Corruption and had the element of Earth. Belial has the Daggers of Betrayal and the element of Water. Lilith has the Snake of Disobedience, along with the element of Metal. Lucifer has the Katana of Rage, and his element is Air. I am the wielder of the Sword of Courage, with my element being Fire. Our leader wanted the Knights due to what Alex had achieved; Galaxy Soldier Mode. He tapped into his full potential, and went even farther by becoming what you call… What was it again?"

"Super Saiyan." Kain said.

"Right. Our leader wanted.. Maybe even still wants, that power. We have to go through three more Hunters in order to fight him. Sailor Knights, we must stand together. I've witnessed your power first hand and believe that all of you, and you too, Rini, can defeat the Hunters."

"Beat three more? You talk as if we're weak, Michael. You should know better than that." a woman's voice echoed, and appearing in a wall of water would be Belial. Her hair was wood brown, sparkling green eyes and red armor. In her hands were multiple daggers, teeth shown in a malicious grin.

"You know we can track you down due to your Hunter status. Our leader is most disappointed with you, as is Lucifer. However, you killed Caim. You shall die a traitor."

"Better a traitor than a murderer." Michael said, shooting up from his chair.

"Hold on, hot head, let me have a shot at her." Tatiana walked around the table, holding her hand up.

"Knight Titania Power!" She transformed, her orange uniform adoring her body, the hammer in her hands.

"A femme fatale fight hmm? Fine with me." Belial said, raising her hands up and sending forth two daggers, which Titania blocked with her hammer.

"You guys fight dirty, hurt others, and caused our parents to vanish, so I will bring down the hammer of justice on you!"

"You make it sound so easy, little girl. Datanian might have been the wisest of our group, but he was also the weakest. Caim was too overconfident in his powers. I, however am the third strongest Hunter, and do not let my power go to my head."

"You also talk too much." said Rini.

"Zing!" said Michael, giving the queen a thumbs up.

"Hmph. Keep running your mouth while you can; after I finish with Ms. Orange-Glo, you're next."

Titania brought her hammer back and swung it full force at Belial, who dodged the attack, a hole appearing in the wall beside them. The two warriors jumped out, staring each other down.

"Ding." said Belial, rushing forward with her daggers. Titania ran forward with her hammer, the women bringing their weapons back and clashing them together, the force sending out a small shockwave.

"Unreal, Titania has grown more powerful than from when I fought her." said Michael, hand over his eyes to see the fight better. The two kept attacking each other, Belial summoning more daggers and flinging them, while Titiana slammed her hammer down onto the ground, a small wall shooting up and blocking them.

"You're a good warrior, I'll give you that, but you're still a little girl." Belial's face became a contorted into a hideous snarl, multiple daggers surrounding her body.

"And now it's time for you to be put to rest." The daggers shot forward, Titania knew she couldn't block all of them, there were dozens upon dozens!

"Hang on, Titania!" Sailor Knight Larissa called, playing her violin. Streams of water shot out from the notes, deflecting many of the daggers. Standing beside Knight Titania, Larissa would smile at her friend, then look at Belial, who was furious.

"How dare you interrupt our battle you insolent little brat!"

"I'm starting to think that you're all hot air. All you have are daggers, yet you haven't used your element yet. What do you say, Water Vs Water?"

"I'll show you the true power of water then!" Bringing her arms up, a large ball of water would form in front of Belial, she weaving her arms around it. Larissa placed her bow on the violin and glowed an aqua marine color.

"Larissa Tidal…WAVE!" A surge of water shot forth from her violin, aiming for the Hunter.

"DIE!" Belial shouted, shooting her own water attack. The two attacks met at the middle, both warriors struggling to gain the upper hand.

"TITANIA HAMMER!" the Sailor Knight slammed her hammer onto the ground, lightning shooting forth to join Larissa's Tidal Wave. The extra attack acted as a boost; the combination move overpowering Belial's sphere, electrocuting her and soaking her at the same time. Titania then threw her hammer in the opposite direction, running forward to their enemy, who drew another dagger. The hammer had traveled the opposite way and the Knight caught it, leaping into the air and bringing it down; however she was stopped.

"I'd rather die by my own hand, then to a pair of brats." she then thrust her own dagger into her cracked armor, letting out a loud shriek before turning into water, vanishing.

"She killed herself.." Nina said from the building, having watched the battle.

"She may have been the third strongest, but she was also extremely vain, that was her weakness." Michael said.

Larissa and Titania would look at each other, smiling. Then, Larissa would kiss her friend on the lips. Titania at first blushed, then returned the kiss.

"Like mothers, like daughters." Rini would say, smiling. Drake would look through his fingers that he had held up, embarrassed to watch.

"Yea!!" Kain said.

"I'll pay you five bucks for more!" Michael said.

"PERVERTS!" Nina would yell, hitting them both on the head with a paper fan.

"Sorry." the two said in unison.

Back at Hunter HQ, Lucifer and Lilith would be standing in front of the shadowed leader, who spoke in an irritated tone.

"We've lost three Hunters, and we have a traitor. How do you explain yourselves?"

"We're sorry, Your Excellency." Lilith said, head bowed.

"I shall fight next, and bring victory to the Hunters, along with the Queen."

"You shall fight with greatness." the shadowed man said, then spoke to Lucifer.

"I will tolerate nothing less than complete victory. I've also received word that Duma has reincarnated. If he joins the Knights, our way of Hunting is doomed. Seek him out and destroy him."

"Your will is my command, Your Excellency." Lucifer said, vanishing.

--------------------------------------

What will happen? Will Lilith be able to destroy the Knights? And what of Duma, one of the original Hunters? Will he join our heroes, or will he be an enemy? Read on to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 5: A Woman Scorned_

Nina stirred in her makeshift bed that consisted of a row of chairs. Her brows were furrowed, body trembling. The day the Crystal Castle vanished was replaying in her head. In her dream, she could see Hotaru's sad smile before the Princesses, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion disappeared from her sight, the group of teenagers ending up in the church.

"Mm…Mother… Please don't go." she said in her sleep, tears starting to form. A small boy appeared in her dream, giving her a big smile. This was Kain when he was still very young. She could see both of them running around the court yard, chasing each other and tickling one another. Suddenly, the entire area around them would explode, and Kain lay before the young Nina, eyes empty of all life. She would kneel down and hold him close, before looking up. There stood Lilith, her snake hissing at the young girl before shooting out a beam.

Nina shot up, screaming until a pair of hands shook her back to her senses. Kain looked at her in a concerned manner, sitting beside her.

"Did you have a nightmare, sis?"

"Kain? You're alive!" the elder sibling grabbed her brothers cheeks and pulled at them.

"Ach! Lemme go!" Kain rubbed his cheeks before looking at Nina's eyes, noticing the tears.

"Nina, I've noticed that ever since the day mom died, that you never shed a single tear. Even when I cried myself to sleep, you never cried either."

"I couldn't allow myself too. If I cried in front of you, what kind of role model would I be?"

"Where'd you get the idea that you had to be strong for me? Nina, if you keep those emotions bottled up, it will only get worse and worse until you fall into despair. Mom and Alex told me that when I was sad once and refused to cry."

"… I'm lucky to have you as my little brother, Kain." the two siblings hugged tightly, Nina finally releasing her pent up emotions with tears flowing down her cheeks.

" We're lucky to have you as family, Nina." the younger boy smiled in the hug, his planetary sign glowing faintly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was one of travel; the teenagers were making their way up a long path, far from the city in which they had been hiding. Michael had walked the route in front of them, with Rini looking at the sky, a beautiful day with clear blue all across the land.

"Ooph." she looked down at her stomach and placed a hand onto it, smiling.

"What is it?" Misty asked, standing beside her with Tatiana.

"The baby kicked." Rini said, blushing.

"I want to feel!" Nina said, and Rini nodded her head, allowing her to touch her tummy.

"Wow, so that's what a baby kick feels like." the young female knight felt the small kick, and looked at the others with a big smile.

" We may lose friends and family, but we gain new friends and family in turn. A never ending cycle of death and rebirth." Michael said as they reached a gate.

"Whoa, poetry from a hot headed warrior? I'm shocked." Tatiana grinned and poked Michael in the arm playfully.

Drake would step forward and examine the gate, placing a hand on it. Running his hand over the oriental design, the gate would glow before opening slowly, Michael looking at Drake with wide eyes.

"How in the world did you do that?! Only Hunters can unlock these gates!"

Drake turned to him with wide eyes, a scared expression on his face before shaking his head. He honestly didn't know why that had happened.

" It's alright Drake, he's not mad at you." Rini said, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm sure it was just a fluke, he's never even used his attack because he doesn't talk." spoke Misty, eyes searching the open area. There was a large building that reached to the heavens, a heavy gravity in the air as the group entered.

"That scent, it can belong to only one person." Michael said.

He was right; Lilith stepped out of the buildings entrance, her snake slithering around her right arm. Fangs were licked by a forked tongue, eyes scanning over each of the warriors. Once she reached them, she would smirk at the branded traitor.

"Lucifer has been waiting for you, traitor. He asked me to tell you that I allow you passage to him, but that isn't going to happen. You see, I take desertion very personally, and I promised His Excellency that I'd bring absolute victory."

Nina glared at Lilith and stepped forward, transforming into Sailor Knight Memas.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." she said, bringing out her bow and placing an arrow on it., drawing it back.

"And you shouldn't boast, young Knight." Lilith made a fist with her left hand, shards of metal piercing the ground. Picking one up, she would hurl it like a javelin. Memas would fire her arrow, knocking it off course and it landing a few feet in front of her. Next, the Knight would bring out two more arrows and fire them, but Lilith brought up another spike, turning it into a wall that blocked the arrows.

"Your arrows won't help you. I can turn metal into whatever I wish, and with that power, you're powerless." Smirking, Lilith took the wall and then it vanished along with the arrows, but still she flung her arm out like she had thrown an object. Memas winced as she felt something strike her arm, looking down, she would see a purple sleeve torn with blood sliding down her arm, then another scratch, and another. Soon her arm would become heavy, she being unable to lift it.

"What did you..?"

"My metal is special; within each piece is an amount of venom from my pet here." Lilith replied, petting the reptile before glancing at her opponent.

"It numbs the muscles in the body, making them heavier than lead. But the best part is that the poison doesn't course through the blood stream; it goes directly to the mind, poisoning it."

"Poisoning?!" Memas then started to cough, the veins in her face turning dark against her skin as she fell to her knees, starting to cry out in pain.

"Nina!" Kain yelled, pushing past the others, but Michael held him back.

"Lilith is attempting to break your sister's spirit with her venom. I hate to say this, but we cannot interfere. Nina must fight off this infection by herself, if we attempt to help from the outside, it could be disastrous."

"How?" asked Tatiana, who wanted to help as well.

"Any outside influence could snap her mind into a million pieces." he said.

"Agghh!" Memas grabbed her head, more needles scratching her body.

"Now, I will crush you!" Lilith made a metal box that surround the Knight, it levitating in the air.

"Sister!!!" Kain called, eyes starting to tear up.

"Can't Fight… So tired." Nina's sub consciousness was floating in a warm sea. Opening her eyes, she would gasp when she saw Hotaru floating above her.

"Mother?"

"Nina. You cannot let the fight end here, your family needs you now."

"My family? Kain.. Rini…Misty.. Tatiana.. Drake.. Michael. How do I fight Lilith's poison though?"

" You and your brother are twins. My power was bestowed upon you, split into two at birth. Do you remember my power?"

"Death and Rebirth. You had the power to create and destroy a world if you fought."

"Precisely, and the two of you share that same ability. Kain is Death, you are Rebirth. The Genesis of Memas, Nina. That is your power." Hotaru placed a hand onto her daughters face, smiling.

"We'll be there to aid you in the final battle, but for now you must defeat Lilith."

"I understand, Mother." With that, Nina's sub consciousness would sink into the water.

The metal box began to dent from the inside, Lilith having brought it very close to crushing Sailor Knight Memas. The box then exploded, a wind surrounding Memas. Lilith roared and brought her snake up, firing off a blast. Memas brought up her bow and arrows, shooting one with amazing speed that split the energy attack in half and drove through the snake, destroying it.

"My pet! You'll PAY for that!!" Lilith then turned the rest of her metal spikes into needles, sending them forward. When they neared Memas though, a barrier appeared; it was purple and black, like a web.

"Silent…" Kain whispered, focusing

"Wall…" Nina finished, also focusing. The barrier was a shield that Sailor Saturn had used to protect herself and the Sailor Scouts with. The brother and sister now had the ability to summon it together.

"How could you?! Errrg!!!!" Lilith brought up another metal spike and threw it forward, however, Memas had glowed a dark purple, the arrow becoming multiple arrows.

" You Hunters are the reason our parents are gone! You've angered the Daughter of Saturn. I am the Rebirth, my brother the Destruction. Together, we can do anything! MEMAS GENESIS ARROW!" The arrows shot forward at amazing speed, shattering the metal spike and nailing Lilith. However she was completely unharmed! Instead of blood, plants had sprouted from the arrows on contact, ensnaring Lilith. Walking forward, Rini would glance to the plants before giving a thumbs up to Memas.

"Good job! Now we can ask her about their leader."

Suddenly, Lilith's eyes went wide, a searing pain shooting through her body. Looking down, she saw a katana blade sticking out of her torso, she would look up to see Lucifer, looking down at her coldly.

"Lucifer… My love.. Why?"

"Love, such a useless emotion. I only said I loved you because you'd be easier to manipulate." Bringing the katana out of Lilith, he would sheath it.

"His Excellency said he'd accept nothing but complete victory, and you failed, Lilith."

"But I loved you…" Lilith ripped the plants off of her and glared at Lucifer

"I did everything you asked without question, I obeyed every order!"

"Thank you, Lilith, for all your hard work and effort for the Hunters." he said in a sarcastic tone. Letting out a shriek, Lilith ran at him, two pieces of metal spikes in her hands. Lucifer merely glanced at her, the wind shifting suddenly, and she shot backwards, the spikes impaled into her own body.

"Michael, Queen Rini, Knights. I look forward to our battle at the top. Until then." He then vanished, Michael glaring at the building.

"Sailor Knights!" Rini said, and they were all at attention.

"You too, Michael."

"Me? But I'm not-"

"You're our friend now, so you are an honorary Knight. Let's go, everyone!"

She turned on her heel, and the group of warriors entered the building, heading to the battle with the Lieutenant of the Hunters.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 6: Angel of Silence_

The group of seven warriors ran up the flights of stairs, destroying turrets, laser shooters, and avoiding traps of many kinds on their way to the top floor. Two tall doors were pushed open, a white light temporarily blinding the group before a room came into focus. Standing in the middle of room was Lucifer, wearing a white three piece suit with matching pants, his katana was held in his hand, sheathed.

"Ah, welcome my dear guests! It is an honor to have you here at Hunter HQ Twenty-Four. I see you bested our defense system and made it here." His voice was smooth beyond belief, a hand slowly drawing out his katana before pitching the sheath.

"Michael, I shall fight you first. If you lose, then the Knights are up. This is quite exhilarating, isn't it, brother?"

Michael stepped forward and held his hand out, the Flame Sword of Courage shooting out into his grasp.

"No, Lucifer. We are brothers no more."

The two warriors ran at each other, bringing their swords up and clashing them. Lucifer would hold one hand out and send forth a current of air, while Michael sent out a burst of flame. The two powers connected and canceled one another, brother and brother glaring each other down as the Knights and Queen watched.

"Do you honestly believe your insignificant fire can stand up to the sheer power of air?" Lucifer jumped back and held his hands out, his katana turning upside down, holding his arms out vertically. A tornado surrounded him, that grew bigger until it filled the entire room.

"I've completely mastered my element, brother! You don't stand a chance!" Lucifer's tornado spun rapidly, sucking in furniture, breaking windows, and the walls cracking. Michael looked in horror as the tornado neared him. He created a wall of fire to protect himself, however the tornado merely gathered the flames and shot them back out, which he blocked with his sword and absorbed back into his being. The next move however, was a blow to the former Hunter. The Katana of Rage shot out and pierced his arm, Michael letting out a yell of pain.

"Hahahahaaha! You're all doomed!" Lucifer spun faster within the tornado, the building now starting to creak.

"No." a voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Rini turned to the others, who were just as curious. Stepping forward was Drake, Naginata in hand. Something truly amazing happened next; the walls would cease to creak, and the cracks vanished, the windows fixed, everything was returned to normal!

"How did you?!" Lucifer summoned the katana back to his hand, before his eyes widened in what seemed to be shock.

"No.. You're dead… You died forty years ago."

"I reincarnated into this boy, Lucifer." Drake was talking! The young mute, who had never spoken a word growing up was actually speaking for the first time in his life!

"When your leader had me assassinated, I knew it would only be a short amount of time until Genias, Orichalum, and Arachne were killed. My spirit wandered the astral world for years until I could find a suitable host, this boy wasn't going to live through is birth, but I could tell he'd make a fine warrior, so I assimilated with him. Drake is now me, and I am Drake. I taught him how to transform without speaking, because you know what power my voice has."

"Whenever the Angel of Silence speaks, the situation that is occurring is reversed, like a reversal of time."

"Lucifer, let us end this battle." Sailor Knight Deimos was now in control. Twisting on the naginata's handle, it would separate into two, on a rope. He'd send the handle end forward, it nailing Lucifer in the gut. The Hunter growled and flipped forward with his katana, slashing an inch away from Deimos' face, a current of air shooting upward and coming back down at the Knight, who would connect the weapon and spin it above his head; the spinning created a small vacuum that would suck Lucifer in and shoot him back out into a wall. Groaning, the Hunter stood up and prepared to use his tornado attack, but realized Deimos was no longer standing where he'd sent his opponent flying, now he was in the air, glowing a fiery red. Drake's own voice was barely a whisper, but he spoke with such force that Lucifer felt his blood freeze.

"Deimos Devastation!" the whisper echoed out, the group of warriors hearing it clearly. Michael had healed his arm and had no choice but to watch in awe at the Angel of Silence power.

From the naginata, shadow spread out, all along the room. Lucifer was stuck in place, when a shuffle caught his attention. In front of him were bodies, dozens upon dozens of bodies; victims of the Lieutenant Hunter. They had risen up and surrounded the one who had destroyed them. They reached out for Lucifer, who yelled out, begging for mercy, though he found none. The shadows then vanished, and Lucifer was completely gone.

"Drake, you're Duma?" Michael approached the red-clothed Knight, who merely nodded his head, giving a small smile.

"He's gone back to not talking.." Tatiana sighed, patting her friend on the head.

"It wasn't him who was talking, it was.. Duma. He had temporarily possessed Drake to communicate." said Rini, who was in shock of her friends power.

The victory was short lived, however. Another door opened, and out walked a man who appeared to be in his middle twenties. He was dressed like royalty, a blue cape with gold attachment, with matching blue pants, black boots, a head full of brown hair, and matching eyes.

"Congratulations, you've beaten my subordinates. My name is Abel, the Leader of the Hunters."

The two forces stared each other down, the tension in the air rising.

-To Be Concluded in chapter seven-


	7. Chapter 7

_Sailor Moon 2040_

_Chapter 7: Battle For The Generations_

Abel, leader of the Hunters walked out of a hidden doorway, approaching the seven warriors slowly, hands clapping in a sarcastic manner.

"Ah, Queen Rini and her loyal Knights, and a traitor I see. I've was hoping my Lieutenant would have destroyed you, but it appears that job belongs to me."

Abel moved with such speed that not even Michael could keep up with him; he sent a powerful kick into Deimos chest, grabbing him by the arm and swinging him right into Telesta. Next, he sent a torrent of blue fire in the direction of Michael, who had prepared to go on the offense, and, rushing out of his own fire, glaring at his former grunt, Abel sent a fist into the swordsman's jaw with such force that he flew through a concrete wall.

"The Hunters are a race of people who have been kept down, below the line of humanity. We were forced by the old ones to hunt for sport, but they never experienced the utter joy one felt when reveling in the blood of their defeated opponent! Could you possibly begin to fathom the planning I had to go through?" Abel then snapped his fingers, metal spikes shooting up from the ground and impaled Larissa against the floor, another spike turning into chains and binding Memas to the floor. Afterwards he would grab Titania by the hair and run with her against the ground, throwing her up and landing a double kick, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Foolish warriors, drunk on the hope of returning your families. Do you have the faintest inkling of understanding what I had to do? To gather a group of warriors who shared the same views as I did? I spent months figuring out how to assassinate Duma, only to find out he had reincarnated." He turned to face a noise, looking to see Michael standing up.

"Abel… I didn't join because of your view." Michael had limped out from his hole, and struggled to hold his sword up; the impact of going through the wall had broken one of his arms.

"I made a promise to my mother long ago, that if Lucifer ever went against the Old Ways, that I'd stop him. I was merely keeping tabs on my brother."

"You never could see past 'what is.' Always living in the now, never focusing on what 'could be' the future!" Abel ran forward and jumped, spin kicking Michael in the chest, who fell onto the ground, coughing. He then turned to Rini and cracked his knuckles. Rini stood her ground, but the leader was on her quickly, throwing her first into the ground, then picking her up and slamming her against another wall, one hand wrapped around her throat to strangle her.

"Do you know how hard it is to be noticed for your true talents?! Do you understand the ways of other beings, what they have to do in order just to suffice in the galaxies vast darkness? **DO YOU?! I SAY, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT! AT! ALL!!!**" Abel punched Rini once in the stomach, once in the ribs, and finally once in the face to impact the final three words. She collapsed to the ground, bruised, her hands going to her stomach.

"My baby.." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Abel looked down at her, calming himself down and putting on a visage of complete calmness.

"My baby, will help the future generations unite. To achieve peace."

"Hmph. You and your little baby can go be with your King." Abel leapt high into the air, holding one hand out. Rini looked up, seeing a blast shooting right for her, and shut her eyes tightly.

"_Rini? Rini, wake up dear." A woman's voice spoke softly, a hand on Sailor Mini Moon's arm. Opening her eyes slowly, she would see Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion standing over her sleeping figure._

"_Mommy… am I dead?" Rini asked_

"_No, my child. You're quite fine. Look."_

_The girl sat up, looking around to see all of the Knights unharmed, and Michael was there as well, watching over the event._

"_Rini, you're going to need help to defeat Abel. Right now he is preparing to destroy the Moon, and then the Galaxy will be next."_

"_But how Mommy?"_

"_Hey, Princess.." said a familiar voice, turning to look behind her, she would let out a cry of joy. Alex stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Lita and Gokan standing behind him. Jumping up, she would hug him, and he would return the hug in kind, before the two floated into the air, away from the others._

(Bless The Little Queen plays.)

"_Alex, I'm a little confused. How is everyone here?"_

"_You're all in a limbo, we're here to give you what will be needed to fight. Mother, Father, Amy, Rei, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Serenity, and Endymion have been witnessing the battles, seeing the Knights grow in both strength and maturity." Alex would take his hand and place it onto Rini's tummy, smiling._

"_What.. Would you like to name the child?"_

"_If it's a girl.. I'd like to name it Lita, after your mother."_

_Alex blushed, nodding, he would look around at the infinite whiteness._

"_And if it's a boy?"_

" _How does Isato sound?"_

"_I think it's a fine name. Rini, I love you more than anything, and I'll always watch over you. Now it's your turn to fight. You have to shape the next generation."_

_The two floated down to the other warriors, the Royal Court smiled at them, nodding and giving words of luck. Alex held his pendant up to all of them._

"_I will you give you the power you need to combat Abel." They all placed a hand onto it, and he looked over to Michael._

"_You are also deserving of this power, friend. You are the Sailor Knight.. Of Earth."_

_Michael gasped, and slowly walked over, placing a hand onto the pendant. The warriors began to glow. Rini turned to face her parents, who in returned gave her a reassuring smile before the group vanished back to their world. _

Abel had turned around the moment he felt their presence, shaking his head.

"Impossible! I know for a fact I killed you!"

There they were, The Sailor Knights, their auras shone brilliantly. Mini Moon would grow a pair of two white, beautiful wings, Telesta's were green, Memas' purple, Larissa's aqua marine, Titania's orange, Deimos' red, and Michael, now Sailor Knight Earth wore the outfit of a Knight, the coloring red and black, with matching wings. Mini Moon stood in the center of the group, with Kain, Nina, and Michael one side, and Misty, Tatiana, and Drake on the other, all turned to face Abel.

"Our friends' and families hopes and dreams are etched into our wings! Transforming this infinite darkness into light! Unmatched in our Galaxy! One body, one soul, equal to the SUPREME HUNTERS! We're going to show you the power of friendship!" said Rini, a fist clenched in front of her.

"Because even if we're trapped in the endless cycle of Life and Death." said Misty

"The hope that we have will open the door and show us the path!" said Tatiana

" And if every Hunter wants to come after us." spoke Kain

" Our Fighting Spirit will cut through them and shape the future!" declared Michael.

" We'll break through your power and darkness." Nina said.

"And show you our destiny through battle!" Drake said, Duma possessing him.

"SAILOR KNIGHT…. GALAXY FORCE." Rini called.

"JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Everyone said in unison.

(She's Got The Power plays)

Next, the six Knights vanished, all turning into light and entering Rini. She would grow one wing each, one for each Knight and their color, a total of eight wings! Rini then held her hands out in front of her, a light appearing. Different weapons appeared in front of her; A black and red sword with flames, a pair of green gloves, a purple bow and arrow, an aqua marine violin, an orange hammer, a red naginata, and finally a blue sword; the Europa Blade. Snatching it into her hand, the sword would glow pink and transform. Rini now held in her hand a pink rapier, with a pink heart shaped hand guard, and a silver heart shaped silver crystal at the bottom of the handle.

"I'll destroy you, insolent woman!" Abel formed a matching weapon made of pure darkness, his façade now crumbled. Running at Rini, he would go for a piercing strike, only to have it blocked by Rini.

"Abel, you said that I didn't understand the way another being has to survive; you couldn't have been more wrong. Mark my words, This sword will open a hole in the infinite darkness and shed a pure light! And that hole will be a path for those that come next! The dreams of our parents, of Alex! The hopes of people who shall live! Those two forces come together in this beautiful silver crystal! Fighting for a better tomorrow! That's also the hopes and dreams of the Sailor Knights! That's my child! My Hope… IS THE HOPE THAT PROTECTS THE GALAXIES!!!!"

While giving her epic speech, the two combatants were trading blows, with Abel trying desperately to grab for her crystal; Rini then did something that Alex once taught her to do if the situation called for it; she grabbed Abel by his cape connect piece, and head butted him right in the nose. Blood spurted from his nose, he grabbing it with a howl of pain.

"You will pay for that! DARKNESS FURY!" Abel leapt and sent out a dark slash, Rini blocked it and flew right for him. Her eyes widened when she heard Alex's voice.

"_Rini…GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

She flew faster, Abel summoning more metal spikes and throwing them at her. She cried as four of her wings were pierced, but she kept going.

"GALAXY IMPACT!!" she called out, the Rapier glowing white hot, Abel held up his arms as the attack neared. An explosion ripped through the Hunters HQ, windows shattering, half of the building crumbling to the ground.

Rini was panting, on one knee.

"So… You'll continue to protect the generations… Even with something as fragile as hope?" asked Abel, who was starting to fade away from existence.

"Of course I will! Don't you know who I am? I'm Queen Rini, that's who!"

She turned around, and Abel, the Leader of the Hunters, was gone for good. A white light once more enveloped the girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"And that, young ones, is the story of the Seven Warriors." said an old man; the Royal Story Teller. Kain and Nina had hung onto every word he spoke from the morning they woke up.

"Wow. That had to be the best story I've ever heard." Kain said, turning around when he heard Hotaru call for him.

"Hey you two, the wedding's about to start, hurry!" she called, smiling as her two children stood up and cleaned themselves off, heading for the garden.

The twins rushed to the garden and took their seats next to the other Knights. It was a beautiful setting, with rows of white chairs arranged in the lawn, beautiful multi-colored lights casting rainbows all over. The groom was in a white outfit, with blue cufflinks and his hair combed to make him look handsome. Alex stood up next to the priest, with Gokan, his father beside him as the best man. He had wanted to wear his orange and blue karate Gi, but had gotten an earful from Lita about how he promised her that he'd dress for the occasion.

"Remember our wedding? You made your Z-Fighter friends dress up in tuxedoes and they looked nice."

"Yea, but Vegeta nearly killed me for it. Alright honey, I'll find a good tux, it is our son's wedding after all."

Serenity stood on the opposite side with Lita.

"I still can't believe this day is happening" Lita had said to the Queen, wearing her trademark rose earrings and her hair in a pony tail. She wore a green dress, with Serenity wearing a white one.

"I know what you mean. But I'm sure Rini will make a fantastic daughter-in-law, as Alex will make a great son-in-law."

"You're Right." The two giggled and quieted down as the bride stepped up to the archway, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

'Here Comes The Bride' started up with Misty playing it on her violin. Rini, blushing, walked down the aisle with Darien, her father. When they reached the alter, Darien took his spot beside Gokan, the two secretly high-fiving each other.

"Alexander Kino, do you take this lady, Rini Tsukino, to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." Alex said, blushing as well.

"And do you, Rini Tsukino, take this young man. Alexander Kino to be your husband?"

"I do." whispered Rini, smiling underneath her veil.

"Alright. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Alex, you may kiss the bride."

Alex gently brought the veil back and turned to Rini, kissing her on the lips lovingly, everyone cheering loudly. She took her bouquet and tossed it behind her, and who caught it? Tatiana, who was sitting beside Misty. The two looked at each other, blushing with wide eyes. Kain took the stage, standing in front of a microphone and along with Drake and Nina, with the help of Amara and Michelle, began to play Season's Call. Everybody danced in celebration, until Serenity pulled Alex and Rini away from the festivities.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" she asked. The husband and wife looked at each other, nodding.

"We decided if it's a girl, to name it Lita Serenity. If it's a boy, Darien Isato." Rini said.

"They're both fine names. We're honored to have the child named after us." The Queen spoke, patting a hand on Rini's tummy, which in return earned a baby kick.

"I have something important to tell you, Alex."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

She took them both to the front entrance, where a young man with dark red hair, golden eyes, and wearing black and red stood.

"Mommy, who is this?" asked Rini, eyeing the stranger curiously.

"His name is Michael Karusutchi. He's from Earth, and… He's The Sailor Knight of the Earth." Serenity said.

"Yo." Michael said, waving to the new couple. The planetary sign for Earth glowed on his forehead.

"I was told by Serenity to come here. I wish to join your ranks."

"Hmm…" Alex looked to Rini, grinning. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Go for it." she said, standing beside her mother.

Laughing, Alex summoned the Europa Blade, and turned Super Saiyan, while Michael summoned the Flaming Sword of Courage, and the two ran at each other, blades being brought down to each other before everything faded to black, Tsubasa Duet Version playing during the credits.


End file.
